Five Years Gone
by I-Glomp-Anime-95
Summary: Summary in story have to Read R&R pairings: Rika/Takato and Henry/Alice


Five Years Gone: Rukato Fic

Summary: This is a prequel to Frontier: the teenage years, this is the story of how Takato and Rika become more than just friends rate and Review please.

A few months after the D-Reaper incident Rika's mum modelling career took off and she was left with her grandma to look after her but then her grandma passed away so she had to go travelling with her mother and now its been five years since she left she is now returning home back to Shinjuku to attend Shinjuku college little does she know all the old gang go there let's see what happens.

Pairings: Rika/Takato, Henry/Alice

Chapter 1: Changes

07:00 am, Rika's house:

'Brrrr, Brrrr' he phone vibrated on Rika's bed waking her from her slumber, she sleepily picked up from under her pillow and looked at the time 07:00 am "how can any one get up this early" she moaned while getting out of bed and heading towards her dresser to pick out her outfit for her first day at college, it was a purple top with a silver paw and yellow scratch marks printed on it, and black skinny jeans with a studded belt and some black boots.

A lot had changed in five years one; is Rika's style, two; is her hair she left it down now and parted her fringe to the side, she also had blue streaks in her hair she was a rocker that was for sure.

After getting dressed she began to go down stairs to get some breakfast and listen to evanescence before she went.

07:00 am, Takato's house:

"I am a world before I am a man, I could run before stand…" Takato's phone was blaring out Slipknot – Before I Forget, in which Takato jumped out of his bed chucked on the same clothes as yesterday which was a red hoodie with a skull on it, a black tee underneath and some dark blue jeans with some converses and started to air guitar in his room while eating some cold pizza from last night.

Takato loved to live on his own well except for Guilmon he was the best buddy ever to him he also had become more obedient since the digimon's return, by the time Takato finished his routine it was 08:30 am, "Oh shit I'm going to be late" Takato yelled to himself running outside grabbing his keys and hoping on his chopper punching it on the throttle and sped of into the distance towards college.

07:00 am, Henry's House,

Henry woke up by himself as he always does, then he went downstairs to eat then he spent half an hour debating whether the black 'punk is not dead' jacket or the green 'I go two words for ya S*** IT!' hoodie, he eventually decided on the 'S*** IT!' hoodie with Light blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

He then dunked his hands in gel molded the front into what looked like a rock hard fringe and then spike it up at the back he grew accustom to this style of the past year, last year had had Mohawk which he finally cut it then grew it normal.

After he had finished he saw that it was 08:00 am so he decided to stroll to college while listening to my chemical romance on his iPod touch.

Shinjuku College:

Rika, Henry and Takato's first lesson was Physics, even though Henry and Takato didn't know that Rika was starting college today.

Physics Class:

Everyone was seated except Rika who was asked to wait at the front for an introduction and Takato who was running late (same old Takato), "Ahem" said the professor clearing his throat alerted everyone the class had begun "Everyone we have a new student today her name is Rika Nonaka please make her feel welcome" he announced "Go take a seat next to Mr. Wong Rika" he said gesturing the seat next to Henry.

"Henry jumped when he heard Rika's name mentioned looked all over the place expecting a slightly taller same old Rika but instead he saw a Rocker Chick with a lot of attitude and style to match, "R-R-Rika?" he asked as if not to believe it was her.

"Henry long time no see" she smiled as she sat down next to him, "what's new with you?" she added giggling.

"Nothing much" he replied, "I can't believe your back, man I wish Takato was here but he is late as usual" he laughed as he answered his name in the register, Rika giggled in reply.

College Entrance:

Takato came speeding on his Chopper through the college grounds trying to locate his lesson when he suddenly lost control and came smashing through a window which luckily wasn't thick.

Physics Class:

"Takato Matsuki?" the professor called, Henry was about to cover for him when suddenly Takato come smashing through the Class window and yelled "here" before making contact with the ground.

The Professor was furious "TAKATO MATSUKI THAT THE 5TH TIME THIS SEMESTER DETENTION!" he yelled, Henry couldn't help but snigger at Takato's look of shock on his face (priceless), "you two as well DETENTION!" he yelled at Rika and Henry who now had stopped sniggering.

'Detention on first day this isn't good' Rika thought to her self.

Any Suggestions will be considered please tell me if you would like me to add something R&R.


End file.
